Illusions
by Miss Natalya
Summary: AU: Derek's daughter is sent from Paris House to help with a serial killer, but she's not quite what she seems to be . . .
1. September 24th, 1997 Treadway Park, 1:10

Disclaimer: ach, I own nothing but me shirt, and even that I found in the dumpster! In the grand tradition of miss Natalya stories, this is probably a pretty mary-sueish piece that follows little to none of the established canon. Thus, she is an A/U. read, enjoy, and prepare for the update. ::kiss::  
  
-missnatalya  
  
September 24th, 1997 Treadway Park, 1:10 am  
  
Even though it was the dead of night the park was illuminated as though the sun shone overhead. It was still days before the full moon, but the light was sufficient for what needed to be done. Cloaked in the shade of a tall oak tree, a shadow moved.  
Molly Anderson walked quickly down the path, glancing behind her and clutching her purse tighter to her body. Jumping at a sudden noise she moved quicker towards home, silently cursing her boyfriend Jeremiah for filling her head with thoughts of muggers and rapists.  
"You shouldn't walk home from the Academy by yourself, Molls. It's dangerous in that park." He had said not two hours earlier, before heading off to work. She had shaken off his comment at the time. Molly was small, but she was quick, and felt capable of handling herself in dangerous situations. Besides that, she always seemed to know when danger was near. Jeremiah called it her "spidey sense".  
At that moment, her sense was tingling.  
Molly broke into a sprint, Adidas cross trainers pounding the sidewalk hard. Once she had traveled a fair distance she stopped, bending over to place her hands on her knees and catch her breath. A heavier, more bestial panting joined the sound of her arduous breathing. Molly only got a chance to squeak out a short, shrill scream before darkness overtook her. 


	2. September 24th, 1997 Angel Island, 9:34 ...

September 24th, 1997 Angel Island, 9:34 am  
  
Derek Rayne entered the Library and quickly examined the group there. Alex was, as always, seated dutifully at the table. She had a pen in her hand and looked ready to tackle any challenge Derek might throw at her. Nick also sat at the table, attempting to down a large cup of coffee. He had been up all night working on the new security system and looked considerably less than awake. From the rustling overhead he assumed Philip was somewhere above, looking for a book on the upper level. Derek prepared to ask about Rachel's whereabouts when the blonde doctor came rushing in behind him. Smiling apologetically she slipped into a seat near Alex.  
"Sorry, Derek. Kat forgot her science project at home this morning, we had to run back and get it." she offered, setting out a stack of papers and waiting for a reaction. Derek's expression remained grim and Rachel balked, "Really, Derek, I am sorry . . . "  
"It's all right, Rachel. I understand that Kat comes first." He interrupted, moving to the head of the table and laying a stack of papers there.  
"What's wrong, Derek?" Alex asked, leaning forward. Glancing around the room he began to hand out sheets of paper. Philip appeared from the stairway and accepted a sheet, laying it and a pile of books on the table before settling into the seat next to Nick.  
"Wha's this, Derek?" He asked, examining the smiling face of the pretty young girl on the paper before looking up to accept the next piece as it was passed his way.  
"This is Molly Anderson. Her body was found in Treadway Park by a jogger approximately five hours ago. Her body was mutilated and she was barely recognizable. Police think its gang related because of a mark they found on her back." He explained, producing a picture of a symbol on the small of her back. It resembled a star, turned over and enclosed in a triangle. "They're placing her death somewhere near midnight."  
"You don't think it had anything to do with a gang?" Nick asked astutely, as he was an expert at reading the mood of his Precept. Derek shook his head.  
"Molly was a student at the San Francisco Academy of Science. I'm sure you're all aware of their studies into psychic phenomena." He spoke, looking to Rachel. She nodded.  
"I've heard of it. Doctor Mayer heads it up. In the medical community it's mostly disregarded as being total nonsense, but they do have quite a few applicants to the program."  
"Well, Molly was a subject of one of these studies. She was recorded as having significant psychic ability." He explained, handing around a chart of the results.  
"She had the Sight." Alex concluded, and Derek nodded.  
"Exactly right, Alex. It turns out she never wanted to hear the results of her tests, but she was registered as a rather powerful psychic."  
"So a psychic gets murdered in a park. Pardon my asking, but what does this have to do with us?" Nick asked. Derek collected up the sheets before passing out a new stack.  
"During the last three months, girls have been similarly murdered around the Bay Area. Not all of them were recorded psychics, but many of them were members of Dr. Mayer's study."  
"So you think the good doctor has something to do with it?" Nick asked, handing Derek back his papers and standing up with a stretch.  
"Not necessarily. I think it is someone connected to the program, but I'm not sure why they would be murdering these girls. Nick and Philip, I want you to head over to the Academy and ask around. See what you can find out about the program. Rachel, I need you to go to the coroner's office, see if you can examine the body. Alex, check the archives for the symbol on Molly's back." Derek finished. Tasks delegated, he began to gather up the papers as the group dispersed. Alex remained behind, hoping to capture a moment alone with the Precept.  
"You haven't forgotten about the benefit for the hospital next week, have you?" She questioned, gaze probing the guarded depths of the older man's eyes. Derek shook his head.  
"This comes first, Alex. It's very important we put a stop to these murders before another girl dies." He replied, turning back to the table.  
"The benefit is important too. They need the money for the new burn wing." Alex argued, and Derek spun around.  
"We're not going to let another girl die!" He yelled, causing Alex to flinch. Understanding suddenly appeared in her eyes.  
"This is about Taly, isn't it? These girls, these psychic girls, are all about her age. You're thinking something like this could hurt her . . . " she cried, causing Derek's shoulders to bristle. Alex placed a hand on his arm and he turned. "Don't worry, Derek. Taly's in Paris, this thing, whatever it is, can't hurt her."  
Derek gathered the last of his papers and stalked moodily from the room, leaving Alex alone. Sighing deeply, she passed through the map in the corner and sat down to start her search.  
Derek, meanwhile, settled into his desk chair and examined the picture of Molly Anderson. The girl smiled at him innocently, totally unaware of the horror that would befall her. Shaking his head he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small, framed picture.  
The girl in the frame was the same age as Molly, seventeen, and smiling the same innocent smile. Her hair was darker, longer, with more of a curl. In that moment the girl in the frame looked heartbreakingly vulnerable. Derek shuddered and placed the picture back into his desk, briskly shutting the drawer and returning to work. 


	3. September 24th, 1997 The open road, 12:2...

September 24th, 1997 12:24 pm  
  
Nick and Philip were quickly approaching the Academy. More quickly, in fact, than Philip's body was designed to take. Clutching the door of Nick's cherished 1964 Mustang convertible Philip closed his eyes and prayed for the ride to be over. Nick looked over to his partner in the seat next to him and grinned.  
"What's the matter, Phil? Can't handle the speed?" He asked, cutting in front of a beat up old Volkswagen and causing Philip to jump again.  
"I don' think I'll ever get used t' your drivin'." He replied as Nick sped up even more to reach a yellow light before it turned.  
"When you have a car like this, you have to go fast. It's a universal law." Nick explained as the San Francisco Academy of Science appeared in front of them.  
The main building was immensely old, constructed from huge blocks of stone and covered with ivy. It looked on the verge of collapse and didn't seem a fitting home for a science academy. Gargoyles flanked the roof, grinning down grotesquely and causing Philip to shiver. Shaking himself, he followed Nick into the building. Stopping at the front desk, Nick eyed the young secretary and broke out a charming smile.  
"Hey there. What's your name?" He asked, and Philip rolled his eyes. The girl, like most, was taken by Nick's dazzling smile and fluttered her eyelashes up at him.  
"Mary." She replied, snapping her gum and filing her nails stereotypically. Nick smiled again.  
"Well Mary, my name's Nick and this is Philip. We're from the Luna Foundation and we were wondering if we could take a little look around." He spoke, watching as young Mary flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder and considered. Finally the she nodded.  
"I suppose. You need to stay away from the ESP lab, though. There's a study underway and you can't interrupt it." She told them, watching as the two headed down the hallway. Once they had turned the corner Philip shook his head.  
"This gets easier every time." He said, quickening his pace to keep up with the strides of the younger man. "Where are you going?"  
A sign appeared at the end of the hall and Nick pointed to it. As they got closer Philip could make out the lettering, which read: "ESP Lab". Below it was a sign hung on a nail that read: "STUDY IN PROGRESS- AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY". Philip followed Nick through the closed door, feeling his conscience begin to nag.  
"Nick," he began.  
"If they really meant that they'd lock the door." Nick reasoned, cutting the priest off before he could speak. They walked together in silence until they came upon a set of windows. Peering through the tinted glass, they saw rows of blindfolded people and groups of doctors in lab coats performing sensory tests. Together Nick and Philip watched the scene until there was a clucking noise behind them. Spinning around they found the doorway blocked by a tall and attractive male doctor, dressed sharply in a suit and tie and staring at them coldly. He was flanked by a small lab assistant, who was made smaller by his hunching posture. Images of Doctor Frankenstein and Igor flashed through Nick's head and caused him to smile. He quickly changed his smiled from one of amusement to one of charm.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?" The doctor asked, and Nick decided this must be the much talked about Dr. Mayer.  
"My name's Nick Boyle, I represent the Luna Foundation. We're just here to take a look at your lab facilities. As you probably know we have a great interest in the sciences." He spoke, hoping the doctor wouldn't notice the astonished and panicked look on Philip's face.  
"This area is off limits. You'll have to call and make an appointment. My assistant will escort you out." He spoke, watching as they followed the small man out of the lab. Glancing behind him, Nick caught a final glimpse of the doctor as he moved further into the lab.  
They arrived back in the lobby where Dr. Mayer's assistant left them to return to the lab. Nick gave Mary a little wave and a wink as he and Philip left the building and got back in the car. Once they were back on the road, Philip breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Tha' was close. Looks like Dr. Mayer has somethin' in th' lab he'd like t' keep secret." He theorized, and Nick nodded.  
"And it's our job to find out what." 


	4. September 24th, 1997 Angel Island, 2:20 ...

September 24th, 1997 Angel Island, 2:20 pm  
  
Derek stood up from his desk chair and stretched his legs. He headed directly for the control room, looking for an update from Alex about the marking on Molly's back.  
"I haven't found anything, Derek. Apart from the fact that it has appeared in 7 out of the 10 murders you mentioned, it doesn't show up in any of the files." She explained, rubbed her strained eyes. Derek shook his head.  
"Keep looking, Alex. I'll go look in the library for it." He replied, preparing to leave. Nick and Philip entered the control room then, causing Derek to pause. "What did you find?"  
"Well, we got a look at the ESP lab but ran into Dr. Mayer before we could find out much. He told us to make an appointment." Nick said, settling down in a chair near Alex.  
"Do so." Derek commanded, turning to Philip. "Has Rachel reported in yet?"  
"She called about twenty minutes ago. She said there was nothing new, the girl died from a blow to the head and the symbol was apparently burned onto her back." Alex spoke up, stretching her shoulders out, "She won't be coming back today, she has to go pick up Kat from school. The nanny's sick."  
Derek shook his head and left the control room for the library, leaving his associates in a hushed silence. Nick turned to Philip, who shrugged. Looking to Alex, he questioned with his eyes and she sighed.  
"He's thinking about Natalya. These girls remind him of her." She explained, returning to her search through the archives. Philip nodded.  
"That makes sense. He always did worry 'bout her, a little too much if ye ask me." Philip spoke, and Nick shook his head.  
"Of course he worries, she's his daughter, but that doesn't explain his bizarre attitude. It's like he doesn't care about anything else. He's going Ahab on us." Nick replied.  
"He does seem a bit preoccupied lately. I think if we get t' the bottom of this case he'll cool down." Philip agreed.  
"That's going to be hard. So far we're striking out. I can't find this symbol anywhere." Alex complained, pushing the mouse away and sitting back. Nick stood up and rolled her chair to the side, taking over her search. Philip stood and left the room, followed by Alex, who intended to get some food. 


	5. September 25th, 1997 Angel Island, 3:31 ...

September 25th, 1997 Angel Island, 3:31 am  
  
A loud buzzing awakened Derek from his fitful sleep. Looking at his clock he had surmised that the alarm wasn't going off when he realized the phone by the bed was ringing.  
"Derek Rayne." He spoke, accent thickening from his sudden stress.  
"Hello, Derek." The voice of William Sloan invaded his ear and Derek flinched at the volume.  
"William, do you know what time it is?" Derek asked, exasperated.  
"This is important, Derek. There's been another murder in San Francisco." He replied, and Derek sat up in the bed.  
"When?"  
"Two hours ago. A girl named Kristin Lewis. She was found in the same park as Molly Anderson." Sloan explained, as Derek listened intently. "We're sending someone over from the Paris House."  
"Who?" Derek asked, heart dropping into his stomach. He already knew the answer.  
"Natalya, Derek. We're sending Talya over. She's going to gain access to the Academy's ESP program and . . . "  
"No." Derek interrupted, the sheer negation in his voice startling the man on the other end of the line.  
"What, Derek?" he asked.  
"You heard me William. You're not sending Natalya here, I won't allow it." Derek replied, standing up and moving to the window.  
"This isn't your decision, Derek. Right now her legal guardian is Michael Samuelle and it's already been cleared with him. She's the best psychic we've got, and she's just about the age of the other victims. You need her help out there, Derek, and you know it." Sloan explained, but Derek refused to acknowledge.  
"No, William. We'll find another way. You're not sending her here."  
"It's too late, Derek." Sloan replied, "She's already on a plane. She'll arrive late this evening. I'm sorry, Derek, but I have to go. You have to pick her up at San Francisco International at 9:30 pm."  
The conversation ended and Sloan hung up the phone. Enraged, Derek threw the earpiece against a nearby lamp and sat down on the bed. His worst fear was being realized. If anything ever happened to his daughter, he didn't know what he would do. Unable to lie down again he returned to the library to continue his search for the star symbol. 


	6. September 25th, 1997 Angel Island, 8:20 ...

September 25th, 1997 Angel Island, 8:20 am  
  
Rachel was just rounding the corner near the library when Derek's furious roaring assaulted her. She prepared for what she might find, but before she could reach the door Nick came flying out, making tracks as fast as possible. Pausing, he smiled amiably at Rachel.  
"Mornin', Rach." He said, slowing his walk and taking her arm to lead her towards the kitchen, "I suggest we get a cup of coffee. Now."  
"What's going on?" she asked as they reached the foyer, stopping their progress for an explanation. "What's wrong with Derek?"  
"There's been another murder." Nick replied, rubbing his forehead, "Not only that, but Sloan's sending his daughter out from Paris House to investigate the ESP program."  
Rachel's eyes widened as her eyebrows furrowed together. She paused for a moment and then spoke, her voice betraying immense shock, "Derek has a daughter?"  
Nick looked surprised also.  
"You've never heard about her? She used to live here, when we were little. We all lived here, practically, her an' Phil an' me. She got transferred to the Paris House. I can't believe Derek never told you about her."  
"Neither can I. What's her name?" Rachel asked, anger rising up. Why had Derek never told her?  
"Natalya. She's flying in tonight." He replied, watching as Rachel made her way back towards the library. "I wouldn't go in there, Rach."  
Rachel ignored the warning and marched straight to the library. Walking in she placed a hand on the book Derek was staring at petulantly and asked loudly,  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"  
Derek looked up in surprise before his features melted into annoyance,  
"Rachel, I don't have time to talk about this." He replied, and Rachel shook her head.  
"You'd better make time. Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, and Derek faltered.  
"Frankly, Rachel, it's none of your business. My personal life is just that, personal. I don't have to answer to you, and certainly don't have to explain to you why I don't want to talk about my daughter." He spat out, unreasonable anger welling up in him. Picking the books up off the table he turned and quickly departed, leaving Rachel in a state of subdued shock. 


	7. September 25th, 1997 San Francisco Inter...

September 25th, 1997 San Francisco International Airport, 9:47 pm  
  
Derek stood outside the gate, where incoming flights entered the terminal. His heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest, and he was glad none of the others were there to see his nervousness. The plane was late, almost twenty minutes. When it finally had arrived, he made his way closer to the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of his daughter. The passengers had begun to depart the plane, and Derek still hadn't seen any sign of her. Finally, an elderly woman moved toward her waiting family and Derek saw her, looking around with interest. His heart nearly stopped as he made his way toward her. She was almost the exact image of her long dead mother, though she had her father's dark eyes. When Derek saw these eyes fix on him he called out her name. Her entire face brightened as she made a dash into his arms. He held her there for a long moment before taking a step back to look at her.  
She had grown taller, and just barely reached his chin. Her legs were still impossibly long and slender, and she was still as pale as ever. Her dark hair had grown longer, though it still shone vibrantly and curled at the ends. She still didn't look like she weighed much, a subject of argument when she was younger. Now, seeing her face smiling brightly up at him, almost everything was forgotten and they were simply father and daughter again.  
"Talya," He spoke, smoothing back a stray strand of her hair, "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." She replied, hugging him again, "There's someone you need to meet."  
It was then that Derek saw the skinny, dark haired young man that had follow Natalya off the plane. He looked to be about her age, if not slightly older. He stood off to the side, looking nervous and out of place. She spoke a quick introduction:  
"This is Dexter Gregory. He's part of the Paris House, and a friend of mine. Dex, this is Derek Rayne."  
"It's nice to finally meet you. Taly talks about you constantly." Dexter said, smiling shyly. Judging from his accent, Dexter was from somewhere in England. Derek smiled back, thinking silently how she'd never mentioned the boy to him.  
"Dex came to help with the case. He's a whiz with computers." She explained, again shouldering her green canvas backpack. Dexter began to blush and Natalya laughed, slipping her hand into the crook of her father's arm. "Shall we get the bags?" Derek asked, and the trio headed off for the luggage pick-up. 


	8. September 25th, 1997 Angel Island, 10:42...

September 25th, 1997 Angel Island, 10:42 pm  
  
Derek pulled the keys from the ignition and quickly exited the Range Rover, grabbing one of Natalya's nearby bags and waiting for the other two to get out. Once they had gathered everything up they headed into the house, where Duncan greeted them. Dropping her bags near the door, Natalya ran into the elderly butlers' arms, where she was received and hugged tightly. Standing back, Duncan offered her a wide smile.  
"Welcome home, Miss Rayne." He spoke, picking up her bags and smiling at the young man who seemed to be hiding behind her. "Everything's ready for you in your old room and a room has been prepared for your guest."  
Derek smiled on the scene, thinking how right the house seemed now that she was home. Dexter reluctantly followed Duncan toward the guest room and Natalya headed into the living room. Nick and Philip were both seated there, and when she entered they both stood.  
"Talya!" Nick cried, gathering her up in his arms and spinning her around. Philip caught her up next, hugging her and kissing her forehead.  
"Welcome home, Taly." He spoke, watching as she wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders and smiled broadly.  
"So how have my partners in crime been getting on? Playing nice, I assume." She questioned, looking between them. Nick nodded and received a pat on the head.  
"Nice accent." Philip commented, receiving a punch on the arm. Derek hadn't realized until then that her voice had a French accent to it. He was about to comment on it when Alex entered the room. Both she and Natalya shrieked girlishly and flew into each other's arms. When they were finished the five sat down on the couches. Dexter soon joined them, sitting next to Natalya on the couch. Once they were all settled Alex began the questioning:  
"How's life at Paris House treating you?"  
"You know, I used to hate it there. Everyone in the house was so old and bossy." She explained, and Derek listened closer. "Then Dex showed up. Ever since then I've loved it."  
Alex didn't fail to notice the way Dexter brightened at Natalya's unintentional compliment, or the dark look that passed over the faces of Nick and Philip. Each had their own reasons for being protective, though neither of them chose to share these reasons with the other. It figured that Dexter had a little crush on his coworker; Taly always seemed to have a way of inadvertently attracting the opposite sex. To avoid a rumble Alex pressed on, being sure to avoid the topic of love and relationships and focus more on school and life in general. They talked late into the night, finally growing weary around the wee hours of the morning. Everyone retired to their rooms, and most fell quickly into a deep and quiet slumber. 


End file.
